Gel electorphoresis is the most widely used method for achieving the sequencing of DNA. The separation methods in current use require several hours, and involves removal of the gel for subsequent analysis to reveal the location of the radioactive bands. The procedure is time consuming, expensive, and subject to error. An alternative approach is to develop a system that measures the activity of the bands as the separation takes place, thus eliminating delays and allowing computer retrieval of the data easily. A highly efficient technique will be developed to detect the beta emitters, using a scintillator included in the gel formulation.